


Kiss it better

by CitrusErotica



Series: Citrus' oneshots [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Camping, Earth C (Homestuck), Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, The Homestuck Epilogues, The Homestuck Epilogues: Candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusErotica/pseuds/CitrusErotica
Summary: "Karkat burns his mouth on something hot and Dave kisses it better.""Dave and Karkat go camping."Prompts by Otter https://prompts.neocities.org
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Series: Citrus' oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888042
Kudos: 25





	Kiss it better

He didn’t know what he was getting into when he entered the room but damn are those mosquitos annoying! Dave slaps one away and two more appear and Karkat gets fed up much sooner than him and pulls out some coily thing from his backpack to shove into the fire. After a few minutes there are no mosquitos, not alive at least. 

They, the two introverts, had the bright idea of going camping on Earth C, to a place they hadn’t visited yet. Thankfully, Harley didn’t come along since she had a kingdom to take care of in their place. Now Dave and Karkat are sitting by the fire, on the ground for the lack of logs, and just watching the marshmallows roast while talking about whatever they possibly can.

“He turned himself into a pickle, Karkat! Pickle Rick! Funniest shit I’ve ever seen.”

“Oh fuck off.”

The only response Karkat got to that was a nudge and a guilty laugh because he’s been pestering him about that for about a week.

“Seriously, what’s with your obsession with human consciousness shoved into vegetables?!”

“It’s funny!”

“Your ass is funny.”

“My ass is presteigne, thank you very much.”

“Damn right—and I’m gonna shut the fuck up now,” Karkat emphasises by shoving a marshmellow in his mouth, which proves to be a giant mistake.

“OHW, THIT!”

In translation: “ow, shit.”

He fumbles with it for a moment, holding it between his teeth, before giving up and spitting it out, Dave choking because of how hard he’s trying not to laugh, and he ultimately fails too. 

“Not funny, Strider.”

“I don’t know man, seems pretty funny to me.”

“It’ll be really funny when I shove you down the cliff we just climbed.”

Yeah, they were both exhausted, and no, Dave wasn’t allowed to fly, from hiking and climbing and setting the tent and fire up. It was a shit ton of work when they could have just stayed at home and watched a movie marathon with Jade. 

“Want me to kiss it better or something?”

The glare Karkat was giving turned to full on shock before bafflement.

“I mean, uh, “ Dave proceeded to ruin the moment, “you know what I mean, just CPR but for fire instead of water, wait, shit, CPR gets the person to breathe again. Or I could go fuck off and find some aloe vera and maybe a portal to a different dimension to shove myself in so I don’t have to sit here and think about what I just said and am saying, oh Obama save me now, holy shit...”

The rest of his words are mumbled that cannot be deciphered. 

“Dave, “ Karkat tries, “Dave.”

The troll sighs and cups Dave’s cheeks, upon which he finally shuts up. Their lips connect softly, gently, oh so carefully. It is no surprise that only minutes later tongues would slide against each other, hands would touch curiously and teeth would nibble. They can’t get enough of each other. Dave’s eyes part slightly to watch Karkat up close as he laps at his mouth needily and playfully toys with the hem of his shirt. It’s a question. Karkat answers with a hum and clothes fly off.

They’ve moved into the tent now, mostly naked and hot, sweaty bodies pressed to each other, red, bruised and nicked lips pressing to grey skin, going lower along Karkat’s torso to connect with a grubscar. The troll shivers and sighs before taking charge, lightly tugging at white-blonde hair to guide Dave away so he can shed the two pairs or remaining boxers off of them and positions him. They’re chest to chest, intimate, close, one of Dave’s legs slung over Karkat’s shoulder and he puts a finger, two, in Dave’s mouth to slick them up even though his bulge would do it quicker. He watches and feels the human’s tongue swirl and press, blunt teeth playfully nip, hears the small impatient sound in the back of Dave’s throat. He pulls them out only to prepare him for what comes next, fingers pressing close to the right spot but never close enough. The third digit joins when ready then all three get replaced by something much more satisfactory. The sound Karkat makes, the groan, is so delicious, laced tightly with lust and pleasure and love, it almost makes Dave cry to hear the sweet nothings right after it. 

The night is spent in bliss and pleasure, giving each other exactly what they both know the other needs, understanding well, until the moments are over and they’re both spent and it is time to sleep. Then they hold each other gently rather than tight because they know they will wake up to see the others’ faces in the morning. There is no fear, no doubt. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
